


we need more tyde in this fandom

by harlotspace



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, I, M/M, ME - Freeform, Want, die - Freeform, please, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotspace/pseuds/harlotspace
Summary: Clyde and Token had always known that Craig and Tweek's relationship was for publicity, and not entirely real.They never showed any actual signs of affection, only in public and within earshot of the town.It worked out well for all of them, as their parents, teachers, and even strangers kept giving them large sums of money and exclaiming how proud they were to have a gay couple in town. So Craig and Tweek would treat their friends to a movie, ice cream and whatnot.However, everything changed during the summer before 8th grade.It was the last week before school started, and Token invited a few people over, including Stan's Gang, Jimmy, Wendy and Bebe over to try out his new built-in DDR pad.





	we need more tyde in this fandom

beforehand notes:

sorry for not updating my other fic for so long! there have been some really serious family issues so ive kinda made that and also building my portfolio for college my main priority.

ill delete this chapter later but i gotta post this now otherwise ao3 will delete it in ten minutes woops


End file.
